


Whatever Comes Their Way

by justdreaming88



Category: Queen of the Orcs Trilogy - M. Howell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> They’re still a week or so from Averen, six weeks since they left her former hanmuthi. She and Sevren are growing closer day by day, and he is becoming even more protective of her.</i>
</p>
<p>pocky_slash gave me the prompt:<br/><i><b>cocksure,</b> adj.<br/>We walk into a bar and you're aware of all the eyes on you.<br/>We walk into a bar and I'm aware of all the eyes on you, too.<br/>For you, this translates into confidence. But me?<br/>All I can feel is doubt.</i><br/>I wrote this fic based upon it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Comes Their Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_**cocksure,** adj.  
We walk into a bar and you're aware of all the eyes on you.  
We walk into a bar and I'm aware of all the eyes on you, too.  
For you, this translates into confidence. But me?  
All I can feel is doubt._

They travel lightly, sleeping under the stars in Sevren’s make shift tent when the can’t find an inn to stay in. As they go through larger and larger towns the inn’s become more frequent but also more seedy. One evening, they find an inn on the outskirts of a large town Dar can’t remember the name of. They’re still a week or so from Averen, six weeks since they left her former hanmuthi. She and Sevren are growing closer day by day, and he is becoming even more protective of her. In Sevren’s land she attracts more stares that she used to in the King’s Realm. Having been Queen of the Orcs, she is used to stares but these are different. These aren’t stares of respect, they share similar levels of curiosity but increasingly the stares she receives are of hostility. She appears threatening with her facial tattoo. Sevren doesn’t like the way other men look at her. Hostile and yet curious. He knows the way men think, knows how easily things can turn violent.

Sometimes, it seems to Sevren, like having people look at her makes Dar more confident. He supposes it comes from so long being ignored and mis-treated, that having people recognise she is in a room still makes her feel good. But he knows the way men think, sees the hostility on their faces, or the way their eyes rake her body, interested in her soft curves. She is his and he does not want anything to happen to her. He prefers the nights they sleep under the stars in his tent to the nights spent in inns, where he worries when eyes follow their movements. 

Dar is quite a sight after all, attractive, beautiful even, with a figure she is still growing into, but with an outward confidence of a woman many years her senior. He is proud to have her by his side, proud that she is his, that they will have a life together and that he will give her daughters and maybe a son.

Every morning when the leave an inn, Sevren breaths a sigh of relief. He looks forward to their arrival at Averen, when they can set up a farm of their own out of the way of other people. Dar is different from the women in Averen, different from the way his mother and sisters were. She’s a former Queen after all, but humble as only a former slave could be. She is an odd mix and he doesn’t want people to take advantage of her or to attack her because they feel intimidated. He just wants them to be happy, to live a quiet life free of war and fighting, just loving one another, and dealing with whatever comes their way.


End file.
